A Different Perspective
by yaoidarkness15
Summary: My name's Katerina Romanoff. I grew up with lengends of the mighty Thor and all the wild tales, but I never thought they'd be true. Not until I was confronted with it in the middle of the little cafe I work at in New Mexico. I'm also strangely and slightly worthy of the power of Thor. OC and will continue into the Avengers and Thor 2.
1. This Can't Be Real

**_AN: There's a poll concerning this story I would like you to vote on my profile._**

* * *

My name is Katerina Romanoff; most people call me Kat for short. I'm 19 years old. People tell me I look exactly like Nina Dobrev (the girl that's the cover of this story). I can somewhat see the resemblance, the only exception would be that I have emerald green eyes. Honestly, I my beauty could never be at that magnitude.

I'm an art and weapon's specialist. I don't actually create the art or weapons I can just determine the value, origin, and age. I use that knowledge to make deals with other organizations. My company 'Sven' is just starting to pick up, but until then I'm stuck with minimum wage crappy jobs. Lately money's gotten tight, so I've been working as a waitress at the local cafe.

Anyway, I'm heading to the cafe, which is called Griffin's after the owner. Say hello to overweight couples and loud drunken football fanatics. I much prefer spending productive hours working on getting my business up and going, but I need the money (as I've said before).

"Hey Kat," Andrew at the stove said.

"Hey Andrew," I sighed putting my bag down in the back where the break room is.

Andrew is the only guy I really talk to at Griffin's other than Ronda and she's a fellow waitress.

"Rough night, huh?" Andrew asked chuckling as he flipped pancakes.

"You have no idea," I said.

You see I have this on again off again relationship with this guy. His name is David and long story short he cheated on me a few years back. I completely ended the relationship after that because it was the final straw, but he won't stop calling and bugging me. It's really starting to get on my nerves and I'm wondering if I should be worried over my safety. Top that off with last night's calls and... I'm not having the best day ever.

I grabbed my note pad and pencil. I headed out behind the bar counter. I rested my head on my hand which was resting on the counter. It seems like this day is going just as boring as the previous days.

"Sweet pea," Ronda said in her strong southern accent, "you gotta table over there to serve."

I stifled a groan; it's too damn early in the morning to be cheerful. I made my way over to a table of two rowdy men.

_Oh joy, _I thought bitterly.

"Welcome to Griffin's where we strive to put a smile on your face," I said the slogan monotonously.

"Oh, aren't you a pretty thing," he said practically undressing me with his eyes.

He and his buddy started chuckling. He was at least twice my age, hairy and rude. He's another annoying crude Southerner. I pulled out my pen and paper, ready to get this over with.

"What will it be?" My monotonous tone was now laced with coolness.

"Just a cream pie, darlin'," he said.

I glanced over at the other man and he shook his head meaning he didn't want anything. I walked ahead to the next table looking ready to order after I wrote down his order. As I left a felt a hand pat my skinny jean clad ass. The two "men" started to chuckle louder. I paused shortly to calm my anger and then kept going.

I placed his order in the little window after I slipped myself behind the bar. I returned to my usual bored position as before.

"I'm going on my break Kat," Rhonda said taking her cigarettes.

"'kay," I said.

I looked over and saw the most handsome man I have ever saw in person. He had stunning blue eyes, shoulder length blonde hair and a clean shave. I couldn't see the others' faces do to the fact that their backs turned. I made my way over there. Before I could say anything the blonde said something.

"Wench, a boar and mead!" He commanded.

"Um, we don't have that. We do have bacon, eggs, pancakes and apple juice," I suggested awkwardly.

"That will do."

I made a face and wrote it down, "okay."

I finally faced the others.

I immediately recognized the older man as Erik Selvig.

"Kat?"

"Erik?"

He stood up and I hugged him.

It's been years since I've seen him. For most of my life I've lived in Denmark, where we both lived, including my childhood except high school and pretty much now. We've kept in touch thankfully though. We met when my guardian at the time was working with him for some big project. I, of course, never left my guardian Sven's side, so therefore I spent a lot of time with Erik. I didn't know he was in New Mexico!

"Alright Katerina, you can let go now."

"Oh, sorry."

I let go of him and stepped back. I looked behind and found a chair pulled up and sat. We have a lot to check up on.

"So how's your business?" He asked.

"Fine, I'm about to have a major breakthrough," a smile decorated my face.

This has definitely erased all the events of yesterday and rude customers, I'm elated now.

"That's great," he said.

"Hey Kat," Darcy said.

"Hi Darcy," I smiled brightly.

"Jane," I said in her direction.

"Katerina."

I turned away.

Jane and I knew each other from Denmark, briefly. Our personalities don't mesh well at all. I personally think she's a bitch.

I faced the handsome stranger, "Who's this?"

Before Erik said anything the man spoke, "Thor Odinson."

I felt my brow crease slightly. Thor, the Thor from the tales I grew up with? Sven told me all kinds of stories. From what I could tell from them he was kind of a dumb ass.

"Do you mean the God of Thunder?"

I fully faced towards him. This intrigues me.

"Kat, you shouldn't believe him. He's obviously-"

Thor cut him off, "Yes, have you heard of me?"

It seemed that this man (possible god) is quite arrogant.

"Uh, stories," I said, "apparently not stories, if you're not crazy."

"Katerina!" My manager called somewhat angrily.

"Oh sorry guys, it looks like I have to get back to work," I said a little jostled.

I walked over to him. His blotchy red face glared disgustingly at me. It does not surprise me that this man is single. It's not just his pungent odor or his poor complexion, it's his horrific personality.

"What did I tell you about taking too many breaks?! Sit on your ass on your own time," he nearly spat in my face.

"Yes sir," I said unenthusiastically.

I went and turned in the orders for Thor's food. I took one of the mugs and poured apple juice in it. I could tell from my peripherals that Griffin was still watching me. He gave a perverted leer in my direction.

_Yea, business as usual from my gross manger, _I thought sarcastically.

I picked up the mug and took it to the proper table.

"Here you go," I said.

He took the drink from me and drained it. I moved closer to the others. I tried to make it seem like I was doing my job since my manager was still observing closely.

"I didn't even ask you guys what you wanted. What do you guys want?"

"2 eggs sunny side up," Jane said looking like she was in the middle of grilling Thor.

"Pancakes," Darcy said.

"Nothing for me," Erik said.

I wrote it down and left again to place the order. As I got there I couldn't help but think of the possibility of the man who calls himself Thor really is Thor. I always pictured him as a redhead and obnoxiously muscular. Does he have Mjolnir? I looked down and touched my talisman Sven gave me when I was 5 years old. It's a silver talisman of Mjolnir. He told me to never take it off the day I got it. I never take it off unless water's involved.

"Kat?" Ronda said.

"Hm?" I said back.

"Griffin said you can go on your break now."

"Thanks," I said.

I went in the back and grabbed my bag. I have a feeling that I'm not coming back today. I made my way over to the others.

"This drink, I like it."

"I know it's great right," Darcy said.

"Another!"

He promptly threw it down near my feet. I gave a soft shriek and jumped a little back the other girls did the same.

"No smashing mugs," I said stepping on the other side of Thor closer to Erik and avoiding the shards.

"I mean no harm," he scoffed lightly.

"Well, it causes harm whether you mean it or not, so please don't do it. Okay?"

"You have my word," he looked me in the eyes and I couldn't help the way my heart raced slightly.

"Good."

I looked down at my black booty cut boots clad feet to make sure there weren't any mug bits. I looked back up. I believe this is Thor Odinson from the legends.

"These government guys said it was a satellite that crashed there. I mean no one could lift it."

Thor immediately got up and clasped the man's shoulder.

"Where is it?"

"Um, about 50 miles west."

I watched the very tall blonde male leaving.

"Wait!" I said before Jane could.

I slipped past Erik and he ended up holding back Jane instead. I was faster; I had to smirk at this. I caught up to Thor who was walking in the middle of the road searching for something.

"Where are you going?"

"50 miles west."

"Why? The government is there, so they probably took it way to one of their labs or headquarters."

"I have no worries no one can lift."

I saw a car coming on the road and I pulled Thor by his arm out of the way.

"Dumbass!" the man driving said.

"You should stay out of the streets," I paused shortly, sighed and said, "Do you need a ride?"


	2. Worthy

"_Whosoever wields this hammer, if he be worthy, shall posses the power of Thor."_

_-Odin_

* * *

We were in my silver Prius. Thor was in the passenger seat of my car. I was extremely nervous. I never infiltrated anything much less the government. I'm not even from this country, so this could be really bad. Although, I really want to confirm if this man is being honest; I can't trust gut alone.

"So, what are you retrieving?" I asked trying to calm my nerves.

"Mjolnir," he said very sure of himself.

I subconsciously touched my talisman. I felt the cool thin silver beneath my blue halter top. I then put my hand back on the steering wheel. I looked over at Thor briefly to make sure notice anything. He didn't. He was too busy looking smug out the window. I paused shortly and then sighed.

"You're mystical super hammer that calls on lightning?" I asked.

"Yes," he said looking at me, "you are quite knowledgeable."

"Yeah, I grew up with tales and legends, nothing special."

"You are clever though; more clever than anyone else in this realm," he chuckled lightly.

"Um thanks," I said a little uncertain, "okay here's the deal: I take to Mjolnir and you take me to where you landed. Deal?"

"You have my word," he said looking me in the eyes I, again, felt my heart leap.

We were on sight of the location. It looks like the government really has taken over this area. It seems that it's true that Mjolnir is down there. I guess no one can lift it, otherwise they would've taken it to a research facility. I looked up at Thor as we sat on the big hill with an aerial view.

"What do plan on doing?"

"I'm going down there and then I will show you where I came in this realm."

I got up and grabbed his arm the second time today, "Wait, I'm coming with you."

"No, you must stay up here. I will be out in no time."

"How?"

"I will fly out," he said giving me his leather jacket.

Thor then left and I scoffed lightly. I sat back down with my binoculars and hoped he'd be alright. I hate it when I can't do something useful, but I'll be patient. I continued to watch as it began to rain. It was cold so I pulled the jacket closer against my body. It's strange how much this little government setup looks like a gerbil maze with the white tunnels and everything.

Then out came Thor mud wrestling with a rather big guard. I continued to watch as the two continued to roll down the hill. What I could make out it seemed my new blonde acquaintance has won as he stood victorious. I saw he ripped into the white screen like door and break in. He looked at what I assume is Mjolnir and gripped it. Thor pulled and pulled, his ripped muscles becoming more defined. He grunted and continued to pull uselessly. I felt extremely sorry for the man even if he is a bit of an arrogant jerk. He then roared with frustration and dropped to his knees.

"Someone wasn't worthy," I said in a quiet sing song voice then paused and said, "I better help him."

I got up and slipped my arms in the jacket sleeves. I made my way down and saw a little torn part in the fence. Everyone was concentrated elsewhere, so I slipped under the opening I felt the metal brush against the leather. I pulled myself up and walked over to the muddy hill. I walked carefully trying not to slip. I trekked to the entrance Thor made and peeked through as to not to draw attention to myself yet. I witnessed Thor being cuffed and taken in defeat down a hall. Everyone went with him.

I took a deep breath and entered quietly as I could in my heeled boots. I was right next to Mjolnir as things were somewhat silent and my curiosity began to spark. I brushed my hands lightly over the handle feeling the worn material of it. I sighed quietly. It was one of the most beautiful pieces of weaponry I've ever seen. I closed my eyes for a moment and then felt peculiar hum beneath my finger tips. I fully faced it now. I felt the same soft hum of energy against chest.

I took my hands of it in fright. The humming stopped. I tried it again gingerly. I felt my gripped it loosely. The soft drone began again, but I didn't let go this time.

_Am I worthy of the power of Thor? How could I of all people and creatures could never be really worthy of anything?_ I thought.

As I thought and felt that be true I still felt the need to test it out. I heard footsteps. I better hurry. I slowly pulled with both hands. I watched as the beauty came free from its dirt haven. It was quite heavy. I held it tentatively. I had one hand underneath the head of the hammer and the other one grasping the handle. I stared at it awe inspiringly.

"Miss…," I heard a male voice call.

My head snapped immediately up. I was too engrossed to notice I had company.

"Uh… hi," I said awkwardly.

They cautiously approached me. The man in charge, however, seemed to usher them to back off. I felt a little better now. He came over to me by himself. He must have figured out I'm not threatening at all.

He stuck out his hand, "Agent Phil Coulson."

I put Mjolnir gently down by my feet and grasped his hand and shook, "Katerina Romanoff."

"We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

I was placed in the same room as Thor with Mjolnir in hand.

"Goodbye," he said as we walked in.

"Goodbye? I just got back and I brought you a friend."

H looked up solemnly and then in an instant surprised was written all over his features. He stood up and knocked back the chair. Agent Coulson pulled out what looks like a walky-talky ready to call if there was trouble.

"Mjolnir?" he said.

"Does this mean I'm worthy?" I asked holding Mjolnir.

"How can this be possible, a young maiden lifting Mjolnir?!" his voice was edging on shouting.

I, for the first time entering the room with him, looked him over. I noticed there were tear trails down his eyes. Instead of the usual haughty look he sports he looked genuinely upset almost as if… humbled. I don't know if that's the word or case, but something had to have happened to him during the time I wasn't with him. My heart gave out to him. Thor picked up the chair and sat down again. His head dropped into his hands.

I faced Agent Coulson and said, "Sir, may I talk to him alone?"

He looked hesitant.

"You can watch right outside the door. I promise I won't try anything."

He sighed, "Fine, you've got 10 minutes."

He then left, "Thank you."

I set Mjolnir down and walked over Thor. I hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder. I rubbed softly in circular motions. I hoped it was comforting.

"What's wrong," I asked.

He lifted his head, "My father is dead and it is my fault."

I removed my hand sat down next to him and looking at him.

"Tell me what happened," my voice laced with concern and kindness.

He went on and told about it. I listened attentively.

"For the first time in my life I don't know what to do," he said and finally leaned back.

"Is that such a bad thing?" I asked.

I heard the door open and it made jump slightly. I turned and saw Erik Selvig.

"Donny Donny Donny, look what you got yourself into," he said, "And Katerina come with me too."

I got up quickly. I picked up Mjolnir.

Agent Coulson said, "No, leave that here."

I put it back down. I walked hurriedly down the stairs to Erik's car. This is going to be a long night.


	3. Admission

_**AN: There's a poll concerning this story, please make a vote.**_

Okay, I've had the weirdest day ever. First, it's pretty normal, I went to work with thankfully only two days left because my company is taking off and I need to be there. Then I meet a very handsome stranger who happens to be The God of Thunder from the tales I grew up with. Next, here's something that's even more surprising than that, I can lift one of legends most powerful and known weapons, Mjolnir. I own a talisman of the hammer. Now I'm dealing with the same banished god whose father is dead because of him and doesn't know what to do. To say the day's excitement is going to end as the sun goes down wouldn't be very smart.

"So what will you do now?" I asked.

"I am to remain in exile and life out my life in Midguard," he said solemnly.

"Oh," I said a little lost for words and looked down at the drinks.

"Kat?" Erik said.

"Yeah?"

"Could you get my wallet? I left it in the car."

"Um, sure."

I got up and made sure in my peripherals that Erik stopped watching me. I hid behind one of the close by walls. I peeked and was prepared to listen. I could tell he was lying to me. His wallet is hanging right out of his ass. I assume he did it to talk to Thor alone about something he doesn't want me to hear.

"I don't know if it's some kind of con you're pulling or whatever, but don't involve Katerina. I see the way you look at her."

"I swear to you I mean her no harm."

"Good. Then I'll buy you drink and you can leave town tonight."

I leaned against the wall I was peering from. Why was my heart racing at the idea of Thor having a romantic interest in me? I have sworn off all men for at least a year and a half after David left me a year ago. The answer is simple no matter how much I want to deny it I've fallen for him.

I turned back to peer at them and saw them downing their drinks like water for a dying man. I could tell it was a silent challenge between them.

I went over there and sat back where I was before. As much as I wanted to drink I had two reasons I didn't: one someone had to drive their soon to be drunk asses home and two I'm underage.

I knocked on the door of the trailer as Thor carried Erik. I couldn't help the small laughs that escaped.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Jane said a little hysterical.

"We drank we fought he made his ancestors proud," Thor chortled.

"Well, set him down," she snapped at him.

I'm guessing she's testy since I'm in her trailer. Well, she's always testy... irritable, one sided, self centered and with a slice of bitchy. Okay, now it's time to get off this train of thought before another screaming match between us happens and by the look on Thor's face he didn't like being snapped at.

"Um, Thor we, uh, had a deal for you to take me to where you landed."

Damn, the tension in this room is thick. Hopefully what I said will ease it and get me out of here.

"Of course," Thor said.

"Thanks."

We were at the sight. I scanned the area until my eyes came upon what I was looking for.

"Wow," I whispered.

I stood at the edge looking at the intricate designs. It was a gorgeous seal. I wonder why the pattern hasn't blown away yet.

"I suppose it is," Thor said.

I nodded and then pulled out my pen and paper from my bag. I sat in the middle and started from the outside at capturing this on paper. I watched Thor lean against my car.

"This might take awhile," I paused and then asked, "Is Heimdall the guard or something?"

I tried to recall all the 'myths'.

"Yes."

After he answered me the strangest feeling came over me. It felt like I was being sucked through a straw. At the increasing speed a saw what seemed to be like glimpses of rainbow with its multiple colors. If I could scream from the pressure I would, but my heart seemed to be in my throat. It only lasted a minute or two, but it's an experience I will never forget.

I panted shortly looking at my black booty cut boots. I braced myself against a nearby circular wall. I concentrated on not vomiting. I finally looked up and saw another incredibly beautiful sight I'm guessing this is the Bifrost.

"I've been watching you woman," he sneered slightly.

I jumped slightly. I'm not sure who this man with dark haired man with eyes of similar color.

Wait... did he say he was watching me?

_Pedo-bear_, I thought to myself.

"That's really creepy," I said awkwardly, "I don't even know you."

"I am Loki Odinson."


	4. The Truth

**AN: Please check out my poll and make a vote.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't make prophet from this.**

* * *

We were sitting in the throne room. I was in a chair right beside him.

"I believe you have something of my brother's... that talisman around your neck."

My hand touched it on above of my blue halter top. I looked up.

"Is it special?" I asked.

"The only person who can wear that has to be worthy of Mjolnir," he looked bitter.

"What happens when someone isn't worthy and trys to wear it?" I asked softly.

"It burns them."

"To death?" I asked a little shocked.

"No more like a sizzle."

He swiped his hand across my talisman. I jumped a little from the unexpected touch. It sizzled like he said, but I thankfully didn't see smoke.

"Oh," I paused and then asked, "Can I look around?"

"No," he said, "Wait here I have someone I need to talk to."

I sat here and observed the place. I have to say it is a beautiful throne room. It strangely reminded me of how Hogwarts is described in Harry Potter... except a lot more gold.

I tapped my foot against the floor boards. As cool, great and awesome this opportunity is, I'm really anxious to get back home. I'm scared. I don't know Loki's agenda, or what he plans to do afterwards, if I tried to escape right now I'm pretty sure Heimdall wouldn't permit me, and I would surely lose if I fought anyone to get out. Basically, I'll just have to see how it's going to play out.

Okay... deep calming breaths, I thought to myself as I heard footsteps.

I watched as Loki sat down heavily on his throne. His cockroach helmet was currently gone and looked really conflicted.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he sighed irritably and then after a moment said, "my father might never awake."

"You say you're fine, but your father may never wake. Those two things don't go together."

"They do in my situation."

"How?"

"He's not my real father."

"Are you talking about Odin?"

"Yes," he said.

"Does it really matter if he's not your biological father? If you think he's dying you should be concerned for him. What makes you feel this way?"

"I come from a breed of monsters and he didn't tell me until recently," he said angrily.

"Monsters?"

"Yes," he said a little quieter, "A frost giant."

"I remember the stories," I said softly and looking away.

"Does it get better... for me?" there were tears in his eyes.

My face softened and I looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't know."

He got up and regained his composure.

"Leave now, go back to Midgard," he said looking hurried to get out of this conversation.

"But-"

"Go."

I got up.

"I thought-"

"Go!"

I scrambled out as he looked angrier and held his spear which stamped on the ground menacingly. I walked down onto the Bifrost. I could tell I was getting too close for his comfort. Now, I really need to go home. I was already nervous about being here before.

"Heimdall could you please take me home?"

"Yes."

I closed my eyes in anticipation and grasped the circular wall for support. I felt nauseous immediately. I took deep steady breaths trying to keep my stomach contents in check.

When I felt it all stop I slowly opened my eyes. It was still dark, but I could see the sun starting to rise. I looked around and Thor was gone; my car however was still here. I got up shakily and made it into my car.

I drove to the where they did they're research. I at least knew there were beds there. Everyone is probably worried about me. I'm so exhausted. I'm probably going to end up sleeping half the day away...

* * *

The next day I was shaken somewhat violently. I opened my eyes slowly. It was Darcy.

"Where the hell were you?! Thor said you were in Asgard!"

"Sorry," I mumbled still groggy, "Loki sent me back."

"Loki?" Thor asked.

"Yeah," I sat up.

"How is he?"

"Um, fine," I said awkwardly stood up.

I went to the bathroom. There were some of my clothes in the closet, thankfully. I come here a lot. Darcy and I hang out often, so I figured I'd keep some things here.

I took a super quick shower and changed into my clothes. They consisted of a light brown chic spaghetti strapped tank top that clung nicely and another pair black skinny jeans. I put on my shoes I had before.

When I came back in I saw three tall strangers in what looked like Renaissance fair clothing. They must be from Asgard too.

"Who are you guys?" I asked shaking my wet curls.

"Lady Sif and The Warriors Three," the larger one said.

"Katerina Romanoff," I said.

He took my hand and kissed my knuckles. I blushed lightly. He then let go of my hand.

He then turned toward Thor.

"Come home with us," he said.

"You know I can't my father is dead because of me."

"No he's not," I said quickly remembering what Loki said.

"What?" Thor said looking at me.

"Your father still lives," Sif said.

I heard a loud bang. I turned around. We ended up all running outside. Something or someone else came down by the Bifrost.

"Is there someone else coming?" Darcy asked.


	5. The Destroyer and The Abyss

AN: make a vote regarding this story please. I would appreciate that. Also thank you for all the reviews.

"Katerina, you must leave and get to safety," Thor said.

"What?" I asked a little outraged.

"You must get everyone to safety," Thor continued to everyone.

"Yes! Thor is fighting with us!" Volstagg cheered.

"No, I am but a man. You must fight on your own."

"Uh hello, I can help. I can lift Mjolnir. I'm pretty sure I can do something."

Thor put a hand against my cheek and came somewhat close.

"No Katerina, I want you safe."

Before I was about to say something Darcy said, "Okay let's move it people."

Our group scattered. I decided to get people out of the cafe.

"Come on people."

"You can eat later," Erik said.

We then started getting people in their cars. I picked up a small child and put him in a pick up truck.

"Where's my Mommy?" he asked.

"In the truck, sweetheart," I said gently.

I turned around after I handed him to his father.

I came to one of the most ridicules, dangerous and amazing things I've ever seen. It was a huge man-shaped metallic monster. I gaped slightly as it came closer and paused a moment.

I then ran out of the way as the warriors tried their best. I saw Sif stab The Destroyer or whatever they called it. I watched as she smirked. She seems conceited, but hell if I know.

"It's over, it seems," I whispered.

Then The Destroyer began moving and firing up.

"Everyone run!" I yelled.

How do I protect my friends?! I know what I need, but how do I access it?

"Thor!" I called.

"What?"

I ran over to him after he addressed Sif who in turn ran.

"How do I get Mjolnir? Do I physically have to go get it?"

Thor looked slightly only slightly bitter and sighed, "You must thrust your hand out."

I gave him the strangest look at his choice of words.

"Hurry Katerina!" Jane screamed impatiently and shrilly.

"Right."

I awkwardly thrust my arm out hoping that Mjolnir would come to our aid. I paused and for about half maybe a minute. I doubted my worthiness, I never really even thought I was truly worthy anyway. I thought it was a mix up, a fluke and something was wrong with me as in I was a freak. All the doubts I had in the past 2 days dissipated as Mjolnir came into my waiting hands.

"Now, how do I do something with the lightening?" I whispered to myself.

I don't have a mean swing, so I can't really actually go into combat.

"What are you waiting for?! Do something!" Jane screeched.

"Shut up! I'm processing! You're not doing anything!" I screamed trying to think.

I thrust the hammer in the air. I tried to picture tornadoes, lightening and the thunder clouds in my fear and attempt to protect my friends. The Destroyer was coming closer and closer. I thought harder as I saw stratus clouds swirl and start to form a center towards my hammer. After the tornadoes touched ground charged with electricity I had it configure into one giant lightening filled tornado. I directed it to The Destroyer which was mere feet away. It went up in the air and dropped slamming into the Earth with a gigantic explosion. I shielded my face as blue sparks flew and air currents pushed cars, lamp posts, windows, left scars on buildings and knocked people over.

I panted softly from the overwhelming and unfamiliar power flowed through me. Even though I didn't move a muscle except to direct it to drop it still took a lot out of me. I was doubled over my smallish frame panting with my hands on my knees. Hopefully everyone's safe. I started to fall backwards...

I looked up and saw Thor's face above mine. I seemed to have fell back in his arms. I slightly smiled upwards at him.

Then I heard a little crinkling and moving. I looked up and saw the destroyer getting up, but it had damage. I gulped.

I felt myself being lifted off the ground in Thor's arms bridal style. I blushed lightly and was set down to sit by Darcy.

"What are you doing Thor?" I asked.

I watched as said Asgardian walked up to The Destroyer. I wanted to get up and run stop him, but Darcy's hand rested on my shoulder signaling that I don't dare move. Jane turned her head toward me looking extremely angry.

"If you had done everything right in the first place my man Thor wouldn't have to-"

"Your man?" my eyebrows were raised.

"You don't know what happened when you were gone," she sneered trying to sound superior.

"Girls! Knock it off!" Erik said very annoyed, "It's been the same since you were kids. Give it a rest."

I looked over and watched just in time to see Thor get back handed. I held back a scream and slipped past Darcy's hand. I made it before Jane and dropped beside him.

"Thor!"

"You're safe," he said relieved in a defeated manner after realizing this.

"No, you are going to make it through this I promise," I said cradling his head in my arms, "I won't let you die."

"No, it is over," he sighed coming closer as if to die, "all that matters is you are safe."

"Thor...," I whispered.

I was going to say more, but I heard a hum a few yards back where I left Mjolnir. I moved over out of the way as I felt said hammer come closer.

I watched as the same thunder clouds swirled around Thor. I watched as the simple clothes slowly transformed into what I assume is his Asgardian battle clothes.

I smiled slightly. He looked good. I don't think many people would deny that. I continued to watch as he rose into the clouds and brought The Destroyer with him.

I know this might sound bitchy or selfish, but I felt kind of put out when Mjolnir went over to Thor. Even though I understand that it's most likely a mistake anyways for me being worthy of it. I can't help feeling attached.

The Destroyer came down in a metal heap. Thor landed swiftly still walking. He took my hand and lifted me up closely. Color formed in my cheeks at the intensity of his gaze; I would've looked away if it weren't so captivating.

"Thank you for everything you've done," he then kissed my knuckles.

Our somewhat of a moment was interrupted by Agent Coulson who cleared his throat. Thor walked up to him.

"I was on my way here sooner, but we got blown back few blocks by, I'm guessing, you're first attack," he said gesturing to Thor.

"No, sorry that was me," I said.

Coulson looked briefly me and said to the blonde, "I don't think you've been completely honest with us Donald."

"My name is Thor Odinson. From this day forward you can count me as your ally."

Agent Coulson nodded.

"Would you like to see the bridge again?"

"Um, I guess, sure," I said.

He grabbed me and pulled me close. I jumped slightly from the unexpected gesture. We were flying in the air. I couldn't help, but think of the power rangers. I giggled to myself. I think I'm actually getting used to this kind of flying. The Bifrost flying, however, I don't think I'll ever get used to that.

We landed and came to the familiar seal of the Bifrost.

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost," Thor commanded.

There was a short silence and I came closer.

"Heimdall?"

"Can I try?" After a good few moments I asked as the agents, The Warriors Three and Sif came around.

"Be my guest," he said stepping off the seal.

"Heimdall? If you can hear me we'd like to come up by the Bifrost even though I might toss my cookies on you," then I added quietly, "fair warning."

I waited for what seemed like forever, but when I was about to walk away that same sickening sensation overwhelmed me. I was shooting quickly up the Bifrost. When I finally got up there I saw Heimdall not looking so good and... I was alone.

"Heimdall? Are you okay?"

He didn't say anything, but merely groaned.

"Someone! Help!" I screamed.

After a few minutes 2 large guards came and carried him away.

"You must reason with Loki and get Thor," he said before going away.

I ran quickly trying to get to where I was last time, the throne room. I panted slightly as I didn't see Loki anywhere.

"Loki?" I asked out still panting.

"Oh, it's you again," Loki said striding in, "I thought I told you to leave... twice."

"Sorry, I'm back," I said quietly, "Did you really send The Destroyer to kill Thor?"

"Yes," he said as if this was natural.

"Why?"

"To protect the kingdom from his idiotic rule."

"No, I sense more than just that."

"What do you know?!" he was bitter again and I could see tears welling up.

I didn't answer soon enough because he continued hysterically, "I'm going to rid all worlds of that monsterous race of the frost giants! Finally I will be his equal!"

"Loki," I came closer resting my hand on his cheek trying to be comforting in which he leaned into, "you can't and don't need to kill an entire race. I know you feel-"

he cut me off saying, "You don't know how I feel. Now watch as I kill them."

"Not if I get there first!"

I took off as fast as my legs would carry me. Loki was taking his time it seems because I didn't see him behind.

I got there and saw Heimdall's sword on the ground. I looked to make sure Loki wasn't here to stop me.

"How do I open the right one?" I said frantically.

I stuck the sword in.

I thought over and over again, Midgard, Midgard, Midgard!

I felt the familiar swirl. I thankfully didn't feel as nauseous this time, but I still felt pretty damn nauseous.

"Katerina?"

"Thank god, I got the right one!" I said extremely relieved.

Loki then knocked me out of the way. Sticking in the frozen sword which froze because of his skin.

"Oof!" I said as I was pushed into the corner.

"Thank you Katerina for sending my brother to witness the demise of the frost giants," he paused shortly and then said sincerely, "Thank you for listening."

I got up shakily.

"Loki! I will not fight you! Now stop with this madness!"

"Thor, you have a remarkable woman... I think I will keep her."

That was the straw to get him to hit Loki with his hammer. I shivered as I came nearer to the cooling Yggdrasil. I tried to get the sword out, but my skin started to go lightly blue. It also zapped me back out of the Bifrost. Thankfully the color in my hands went back to normal.

I watched as Thor set Mjolnir on Loki's chest. I heard him groan in pain. I rushed over the still clutching my stomach in pain. I grabbed Mjolnir and set it aside.

"The Mighty Thor, with all your strength! what good does it do you now, huh?!"

He made to get up, but I put a hand to his previously crushing chest. I looked up to him with sympathetic eyes.

"Please don't," I said as Thor summoned his hammer to himself.

I watched as he slammed Mjolnir into the Bifrost. I watched with widened eyes. I won't be able to go home! Shit!

"Stop!" Loki shouted.

Thor landed a few more strikes and the Bifrost blew along with gallons of water.

When I opened my eyes I saw I was being held by Thor dangling from an abyss. Loki was on the other side. I looked up to what I assume was Odin the Allfather. He looked weary with his labored breaths.

"I could've done it Father for you."

I had to hold back an 'aw' as I grabbed on for dear life.

"No Loki."

I saw said trickster god's hand slip.

"Loki! Don't!" I screamed.

I watched as he fell into this abyss like a permanent goodbye...


	6. Life Serial

**AN: There's a poll concerning this story. I would like you to make a vote. Also thank you for all the reviews.**

* * *

The next day I was outside the breakfast hall sitting on one of the benches. I was crying softly. I really did like Loki. I liked the fact that his emotions and everything seemed so real. Now he's probably dead or something worse. Honestly, I just really want to go home.

"Katerina?" Thor said.

I looked up and he held out a hand for me to hold. I wiped underneath my eyes. I got up the running mascara. I then took his hand to help me up.

"Yes?"

"You did not eat any breakfast," he stated.

"I wasn't hungry," I said not meeting his eyes.

"Was my brother happy... when he was with you?"

"I don't know. I knew he was hurting a lot though."

I felt my chin being taken between his thumb and forefinger. It forced me to look in his eyes. I felt my heart pick up it's pace. I was merely inches from his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I-I'm f-fine," I stuttered.

Damn, I feel like a school girl in heat! Thank god my cheeks aren't red. Usually my resolve with this sort of thing with men is quite strong. Thor's different though... he just seems so... sincere.

"Alright," he said leaving.

I took a deep breath and sighed. Everything with him feels so intense. Sometimes I just need a some air.

I casually strolled around. The scenery was truly spectacular. It's definitely not something you see every day. I walked around in some of the halls.

I began to feel homesick. I miss my home in Denmark with Sven and my best friend. Sven and I lived in a simple home: no upstairs, 2 bedrooms, a living room and a kitchen with a dinner table in it. My best friend lived in Skagen Denmark as well, but now lives in America too. That's how we met. I moved to America to start out my life doing what I wanted to do. It was such an amazing surprise for him to live near me again.

I looked up and saw Thor and Odin. Maybe Odin can send me home. He has a lot of magic from what I remember. They looked serious. I waited behind a column.

"You will be a great king," Odin said.

"Not as great as you."

I waited to see if they would exchange anymore words, but it didn't seem like it. Odin walked away from Thor, thankfully in my direction.

"Um, Allfather?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yes?" he said looking at me.

"Can I somehow go home?"

"In 5 minutes" he said, "I will send you."

"Okay, thank you," I smiled.

I watched as he left. I my arms were crossed. I continued to stand here and wonder what Thor was looking at.

"Katerina?"

"Hm?"

He faced me and walked to me. He made to kiss my hand, but I went for a hug before he did. I had my arms around his neck. He was so tall that I was on tip-toes even in my spiked heeled boots. I pulled away slightly with my arms still attached around his neck. Our lips were merely a few inches apart again. This time I couldn't resist. I made contact with them. In a few simple words to sum it up: the kiss was amazing.

I pulled back completely and unwillingly.

"Goodbye," I whispered breathlessly.

He held onto my hand still.

"We will see each other again. I promise you."

I nodded. I walked as far as I could before I had to let go of his hand. I continued until I came up to Odin, the Allfather.

"Stand right here," Odin told me.

I did as he suggested me to. I stood in front of him. Gungnir was set on my shoulder lightly.

"Now, concentrate where you want to go."

I closed my eyes and the only place I could think of was my home in Denmark. I had to force myself to think of my apartment in New Mexico. The next moment I felt I was in the eye of a tornado. It wasn't nauseating like going up and down the Bifrost. I was in my apartment now sitting on my bed. I'm so exhausted I just collapsed into sleep...

* * *

The next few months were my daily routine of life. It felt very boring in comparison. Although my business is really booming. Next week, however, I'm invited to a huge ball/party. I have colleagues there I need to discuss business with. They collect weapons for decoration and other things. The address is 28 Konigstrasse, Stuttgart Germany. It's said to be really classy and nice. It's time to shop for a evening gown in which I scheduled time off.

I decided to invite my best friend James. He, for some reason, loves to shop with me. I used to like shopping in general when I was younger, but now it just annoys me. I think it's the crowds that get on my nerves. It's the rudeness and the fact that I can't get what I want done.

"Hey James," I greeted.

"Katerina," he said hugging me shortly.

"Are you sure you want to go shopping?" I asked.

"Yep, you can't talk me out of it Kat."

"Worth a shot," I said playfully.

You see James told me a little secret about himself last year. He's gay. He loves all kinds of fashion, and among other things. He's not flamboyant per say, but one could mistake that. He doesn't know about crazy adventure I had a couple of months ago. I plan on telling him today at some point. I hope he doesn't think I'm a basket case.

We were in the mall.

"Let's try Belk's first," he said, "you always find cute stuff there."

"Okay."

We actually ended up finding a beautiful floor length evening gown. It was black. The top was sweetheart shaped along with white sequence all over. The skirt portion of the gown was black and straight down. I had strapless thin black heels to go along with it.

We were sitting in the eating area of the mall for lunch.

"Kat, you've been acting strange all day. What's up?" he said sipping on his strawberry milkshake.

"Um, I'm about to tell you something pretty crazy, so please go out on a limb for me please," I said.

"Please tell me you're not getting back with David! Kat we talked about this!" he said jumping to the wrong conclusions.

"No, no! I haven't spoken to him in months," I paused as he calmed down, "Do you remember the stories we were told as kids about Thor, Loki, Odin and frost giants?"

"Yes, you're point?"

"Well... they're real," his eyebrows immediately rose, "I met them."

"Kat, this is staring to sound like crazy talk."

"Just let me finish it gets even wierder," I said patiently, "you remember Mjolnir? I can lift it. Also I think I'm dating Thor. It's complicated."

I think James realized by my seriousness that I wasn't kidding.

"Do you believe me?" I asked.

"I think I'm going need some proof, but I don't think you're lying," he said laughing slightly.

I smiled. James is always the best. He always takes my side.

"So is Thor sexy?" he wiggled his eyebrows, "Come on give me the details."

"I suppose some girls or guys might find him attractive... if they have eyes. Okay, he's a hotty. I can't have a real relationship with him though. It'll be like, 'hi honey I'll see you in a month.'"

"Just as long as he doesn't hurt you and believe me I'm gonna make sure he's good enough for you," he said playfully.

I laughed in which he joined in.


	7. Letters

**AN: Be sure to make a vote. Thank you for those who did vote and review. Sorry for the shortness, also if you want more of their letters just let me know. :)**

* * *

I was in my room getting everything ready. I had a box full of letters on my bedside table. It was wooden with a design of roses on the lid. I could feel my cheeks burn at the thought. I never told anyone including James. It seemed too odd to tell and personal.

I opened the top of the box and pulled out my most special letters. They were all from Loki. He wrote me by hand each day for a year. That makes 365 letters and I replied to every single one. I read the very first one.

_Dear Katerina,_

_I am deeply sorry I could not visit you in person. All I can do is send you these letters by magic. I miss you. I hope everything is going on okay with you. I will keep in touch with you._

_Sincerely,_

_Loki_

I remember what he sent it in continuously. It was a cylinderical tube, much like the ones at banks they send to customers to in the lanes.

_Dear Loki,_

_I thought you were dead. I'm glad you're not, obviously. I miss you too. Are you okay? You aren't going to die are you? Where are you? Please write back soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Katerina_

_Dear Katerina,_

_I am fine. Thank you for your concern. I can't tell you where I am. I am deeply sorry about that. Do not worry about me though. I wish to here what is going on in your life, so please tell me._

_Sincerely,_

_Loki_

A few more letters later after just meaningless chit chat. Meaning the recent one.

_Dear Loki,_

_I made a deal with the Chitauri Leader. They want to enslave the universe and I will be in charge of the Earth. I will be king finally. What is your take on that?_

_Sincerely,_

_Loki_

_Dear Loki,_

_What drives you to do this? I remember you saying that you didn't want to be king. Do you honestly believe it's the right thing to do? Could you enslave the entire human race? Is this a way to get back at Thor, your brother? If you enslave the human race you would also be enslaving me. Please keep that in mind._

_Love,_

_Katerina_


	8. The Ball

I sat silently on the plane. I couldn't help but be excited. Denmark is right above Germany. I can visit my homeland. That make my day and possibly my entire year. I have so much to share.

I put in my earbuds and listened to my ipod. I was in my favorite black Krma Jade leather jacket unzipped. I had on a red that dipped slightly and had thin pretty lace lining the neckline. It had thin lines coming from the dip point and tying into a tiny bow. I had a white slightly lacy cami underneath it. I wore boot cut jeans and a pair of black converse with it. I was going for comfy and cute.

Anyway, I was sitting preparing for the long flight. I usually don't eat on planes ever. It always comes back in the worst ways. I was bored throughout the entire plane ride...

The plan was to go to the hotel. I have 2 hours to get completely ready and then I go to the ball. I finally come back to the hotel, sleep and then go home in the morning.

I got to the hotel and dropped my duffle bag and put my dress holder on a hanger. I also had collectors items of various weaponry with me.

It was time to get down to business as in: get ball room worthy beautiful.

I took a quick shower since I smelled like an airline and like the sweaty people around me all day. I then slipped into a short slip. I can't afford to get make up on the dress. When I was done my eye make up looked like what James describes as "smokey" or "shadowy". That's his terminology though. I said thank you of course for his advice. I swear I'm like his little dress up/make up doll. I love my best friend.

I took off the slit and slipped on my dress. I already had curly hair, but I decided to give it more of a zest by adding more curls with my curling iron. I had my pretty curls rest on my left shoulder and slipped on my black strappy heels. I picked up my cloth wrapped around my antique weapons. I brought my small bag full of my change of clothes. I had long black silk black gloves.

When I got there I was let in.

"Hello, are you Miss Romanoff?" A man asked on the inside of the door.

"Yes... why?"

"Come with me."

I followed the man. The music was beautiful with the violins and many other classical instruments.

"You can set up right there," he instructed me.

I nodded. The table had heads of goats on the sides. It looked old and beautiful. I unwrapped the various weapons I was to be discussing and possibly selling.

I cleared my throat, "May I have everyone's attention please?"

Silence ensued and all attention was on me like I asked.

"Tonight, I will be showing you numerous antique weapons. You may purchase them if you'd like. They make wonderful collectors items and decorations. Also-"

I was cut off when I heard a grunt. I looked over quickly. Then I saw the most unexpected sight: Loki dragging a man by his shirt toward me. I moved out of the way just in time as he flipped the man on his back. It's all over my weapons!

"Loki!"

I stopped what I was going to say as he pulled out a strange looking device. I eyed it as everyone ran away. Loki then put a hand over my eyes as he did I don't know what.

"Loki," I said again trying to remove his hand.

I heard sounds of pain and squelshing. Then the sounds were gone and the hand I was struggling against was removed. I regained my ability to use my vision. I looked down at the man who is most likely dead. His eye was gouged and bloody. Ew. I looked back up at his killer.

"Katerina," he smirked, "it's been awhile."

"You killed this man," I said trying to stay calm, "and you crushed my weapons."

"I am sorry about that," he groped my elbow, "and this as well."

I grabbed my special katana (sword the samurai used) of the table. I was continued to be dragged by Loki. We were outside and I was having trouble not trying not to trip. I watched as he transformed with his cockroach helmet and gold assets.

"What's going on?" I asked trying to break free from his semi-painful grip.

He didn't answer me. A police car came our way. The item in Loki's hand was a silver spear with a blue orb in the middle. He shot a blue light with said spear at the approaching vehicle. I winced slightly at the sound of metal crushing along however was in there. It silenced whatever I was going to say before. We kept going.

"Kneel before me," he said.

Everyone was screaming and scrambling everywhere.

"Loki stop it," I hissed quietly.

I noticed the illusions of himself herding the crowd like sheep.

"I said... KNEEL!"

Everyone this time did what Loki commanded. The faces that looked up at us were terrified. It brought a sickening pang to my stomach.

"You see Katerina, I am worthy to be king here."

"Please don't do this," I said softly.

He released the almost grip on my elbow.

He strolled down through the crowd as if admiring his good work. I was left to stand here. I couldn't leave because of the other Lokis were keeping a watchful eye on me.

"Isn't this much simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjucation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end you will always kneel."

What happened to him? He's so different. Did the Chitauri or whatever they're called do this to him?

"Not to men like you," an elderly man said.

I admired his courage.

"There are no men like me," Loki smirked.

"There are always men like you," he said back.

"Look to your elder people," he raised his spear, "let him be an example."

I rushed over there, "Don't you dare hurt the old man!"

He fired as the words came out of my mouth. I feared the man's life until a red, white and blue shield popped out of seemingly nowhere. The blast bounced off of the shield and hit my frost giant friend. I rushed over. He fell on some people. I lifted Loki up and pushed him off the people.

"Are you okay?" I asked the two people he fell on.

"I'm fine," Loki said to me.

"I wasn't asking," I growled back.

I helped them off of the ground.

"The soldier. The man out of time," he said stalking the man.

Said man in the costume looked like... Ultra-lord from that show I used to watch when I was a kid. Except the color scheme is different and he doesn't have a mega chin.

"I'm not the one who's out of time," he said swiftly back.

Loki's clones disappeared as the they began to fight.

"Go!" I said to the crowd.

They rushed out and I made sure everyone was gone. I looked over and Iron Man swoop in.

"Make your move reindeer games," many gun like devices were out.

Loki was on the ground surrendering. He reverted to normal form.

Most of my anger dissolved when I saw him like that. I had this feeling to protect him. I stood beside him.

"Wait," I said.

"Ma'am it's best if you leave," the Ultra-lord look a like said.

"Are you a hostage of his?" Iron Man said.

"Yes," Loki said with a faint smirk.


	9. Thor's Back

**AN: Be sure to vote on my poll concerning this story. :)**

"Is he saying anything?" I heard a voice over a P.A. say.

"Not a word, but we have a person he holds hostage," the redhead said.

"Get them here. We're low on time."

I looked at Loki. He had his hands in his lap and was looking down.

He finally looked up at me, "You look beautiful."

It was my turn to look downwards as I blushed.

"Thank you," I with a short pause, "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I usually don't snap at people."

He nodded silently. I looked up and I heard loud rumbling and saw lightening. My eyes widened and so did Loki's.

"What scared of a little lightening?" Captain America said.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," Loki answered.

I heard and felt a definite thump. I grabbed onto Loki to steady myself. I didn't let go as the air craft kept shaking. The doors flew open. My grip grew only tighter onto the trickster.

Then came in the man I hadn't seen for months. I watched as Thor hit Tony Stark on the chest with his hammer. I looked over and saw him rip the safety belt and pick up Loki. He held onto me as well. I feared for my life in this moment. Whatever familiarity my body had with this kind of flight is gone now. My new death grip was now on Thor.

We landed and I watched as the blonde I hadn't seen in about a year threw Loki against the rock. I rushed over to Loki.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," he said.

I lifted him up by his hand. He held my hand longer than necessary.

"Where is the Tesseract?" Thor said harshly.

"Oh, I missed you too," Loki chuckled.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?"

"I thought you'd be more concerned about your woman that you hadn't seen in a year?"

I looked awkwardly at them.

"I'm sorry Katerina I-"

"Why haven't you contacted me?!"

"The Bifrost is gone. You know that."

"Loki wrote me and I didn't even know where he was!"

Anger began to rise in me with every word. How dare he!? Does he honestly expect me to be alright with him so out of touch?! I watched as Loki sat down watching as if this were an entertaining show.

"Loki, is this true?" his anger was flaring as well, "Were you writing to her?"

I also heard jealousy in his voice.

Loki smirked, "I did. I knew you wouldn't."

"That's not the point," I said trying to calm myself, "The point is you didn't even try to keep in touch with me."

"I tried Katerina," he gripped my shoulders emphasizing his point.

"Do you know how worried I was about both of you?" I said pressing on, "Whether you found somebody else or Loki's been killed by the Chitauri or-or-"

"It's alright Katerina," he said gently, "I only have eyes for you."

"How I am I supposed to know that? You haven't contacted me."

Thor stood back a little, "You listen here both of I-"

He was cut off by Iron Man knocking him out of the way to god knows where.

"I'm listening," Loki said.

I sat beside Loki against the rock face. I watched as Thor and Tony begin to fight.

"Why do you want to enslave the human race?" I asked straightforwardly, "why does hurting people bring you satisfaction?... I'm part of the human race, so if you do succeed then I'm included. I've told you this before."

"I have no intention of enslaving you."

"Why is that?"

"You know why," he said not really facing me.

"You've never made it clear," I said.

"Fine... I enjoy your company. I value your opinion and... your the only one who actually cared to listen to me. So therefore I don't want you to be enslaved. I like how you are now."

I blinked once then twice, "I appreciate you too..."


	10. The Sister, The Duplicate, The Hostage

AN: Thanks for all the reviews.

I was sitting at a circular table. I'm pretty sure it was the control room. There were men and women at the computers. I was a seat down from Steve. Natasha was sitting on the other side. Dr. Banner was behind me and Thor was in front of the table. I changed into what I had on the plane ride; it's much more casual. I still had my katana across the table instead of strapped to my back. It is very uncomfortable to sit with a sword behind you. I heard the end of Loki's snide remark at Fury. I sighed.

"He really grows on you. Doesn't he?" Bruce said.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor what's his play."

"He has an army called The Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth and return I suspect for The Tesseract."

"I could talk to him," I said looking up.

"No," Thor said.

"Why?" I asked.

"That could actually be helpful," Natasha said.

"I don't want you anywhere near Loki," Thor said.

I could tell he was getting jealous. I felt bad for making him this upset, but I have to help. The entire world rests on getting The Tesseract back.

"I promise I will be safe," I said getting up heading toward Thor placing my katana strapped against my back again.

"We are not sure of that. Loki is not the same as he was."

"I have to do something. Please," I said begging with my emerald green gaze.

I could tell he was conflicted with this. I blinked my long lashes twice.

"No," he said and then looked.

I sighed and briefly closed my eyes. I walked away.

"I think it's about the mechanics-"

I didn't here the rest as I walked away. I made my way toward the fish bowl like cage Loki was in. I looked at him as he was standing there. I waved slightly and gave a small smile. He had a strange smirk plastered on his face.

I then felt like I was being divided in two. Everything was being pulled out. When it was over I felt whole again. One problem though. There was another me. Physically there was an exact replica of myself. My legs and hands began to shake. My eyes would be considered popping in this case. I reached out slowly to my smirking figure. I touched her cheek.

Th-this must be Loki's doing. I don't know anyone else who can do something like this. She smirked and went to the cell. I followed. Loki's smirk widened even further.

I watched as the duplicate opened the cage. She entered and I pressed the button to close it. She sat right next to Loki.

"What's he doing this for?" I whispered panic stricken.

"Loki?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I already told you," he said making a slightly annoyed face, "I'm not telling you."

"Fine," she said resting slightly and looking away.

She acted exactly like I would. This is just too wierd. I approached the man on guard.

"You have to do something. That's not me," I said.

He acted like he I didn't even exist. Oh no, can't be happening!

"Sir? Can you here me?" I waved my hand profusely in his face.

Oh god.

I watched as they began to talk again.

"You know if it's about family and what not then you really need to value it. You literally don't know what you've got until it's gone," she placed a hand on top of his palm.

"What do you know about family? Your's is dead according to what you believe... Although you seem not to see what's in front of you when it's so obvious."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have a sister. That's alive," I watched as he smirked at the camera.

"Okay! What the hell are you talking about?!"

She was pissed. I don't blame her. Family is a very touchy subject when it comes to me-er- us. What the hell is he talking about?

"Natasha Romanoff," he answered.

He then moved swiftly beyond what my eyes could follow. Only the after image was left. It was my duplicate stabbed by my own katana. I looked down, but there was no stab wound on my body like I would think would be there.

I heard a bellow from someone it was probably Thor.

"No!" he screamed there was a bit of shrillness.

Some of the Avengers were followed suit. It excluded Tony and Bruce. I tried to read Natasha's face, but it was a perfect mask of emotion. Either she's secretly conflicted or she's not buying any of this bull shit. Steve, Tony and Bruce's expressions were the same.

I sat in a corner. Believe it or not watching a duplicate being stabbed to death and finding out that you might have a sister is... mind boggling.

I watched in what felt like slow motion as Thor went after Loki. Some of the Avengers had to hold him back. I then heard an extremely loud explosion. I moved away as things started coming toward me. I realized after about three people going through me that I can't physically touch anything and vice-versa.

There was another explosion as the Avengers scattered. This time it hit near them scattering them.

I ran over to Loki's cage.

"I know you can here me! Make me visible again!"

"Get in here and I will," he smirked.

"You killed my duplicate. I don't think so."

I looked toward the direction that had the thunderous footsteps. It was Thor.

"No!" he shouted again as Loki stepped through the doorway thing.

It was yet again an illusion. I watched as Thor was in the cell now. Loki made my duplicate body disappear before Thor came around. Thor made a powerful thwack to the fish bowl.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki said, "Also are you stupid enough to think I would kill Katerina?"

He snapped his fingers. I apparently reappeared because Thor's face was full of surprise and elation. I was extremely happy as well.

"Katerina," he said, "you're alive."

"Yeah, it was a duplicate."

I heard someone fall over in pain. I looked over and Agent Coulson was there.

"Move away please."

Loki put his hands up.

"You like this? We were working on the prototype after you sent the destroyer. I don't even know what it does," the gun-like object started to fire up, "You wanna find out.- argh!"

"No!" Thor and I both screamed.

The illusion of Loki dissipated. The real Loki stabbed Coulson with his spear. It was all going extremely slow in my mind. The murderer went over to the control box and I went to Coulson's aid. I slid on my knees to his side. Thor dropped.

"Is there anything I can do?" I said shaking slightly.

"No," he said hoarsely.

I tried to find something to at least stop the bleeding.

"Do you have a cloth of some kind?" I asked trying to calm down.

His eyes looked downward to a pocket. I understood. I picked it out gently as possible.

"Arg!" He grunted.

"I'm sorry,"I whispered.

I kept the shaking at bay. I began to apply pressure. Oh god!

"You're going to lose," he said.

"Am I? Your heroes have scattered. Your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?"

"You lack conviction."

"Well, I don't think-"

Coulson pulled the trigger.

"So that's what it does," he said it like an after thought.

"Coulson?" I asked.

"Go," he said.

"What?" I asked still very shaky.

"Go, stop him," Coulson said.

"No," I said trying sound steady, "I'm not going to let you die."

"Stop him. I'm clocking out here."

I watched as things started to calm down slightly. I think I heard Fury. I nodded slightly. I ran toward where Loki fell. This is the last straw. He can't just kill people anymore!

I didn't see anyone from what I could see.

"Loki?"

I felt a hand cover over my mouth. A muffled scream emitted out of my mouth. I felt hot breath against my ear.

"Shh," Loki whispered.

I heard rope unwinding and against my skin. I looked down and watched as the rope was binding around my shoulders, past my breasts, abdomen and my wrists. I bit hard on his fingers just as he finished tying the ropes.

"Urg," I heard it directly in my ear, "I don't want hurt you, baby."

I struggled more and the next moment my body went slack.

"Doesn't mean I won't."


	11. Falling

I blinked heavily as my eyes swam. I could feel my head starting to loll. Everything felt like everything weighed double its amount. My nostrils came across a somewhat familiar scent. My eyes stayed open long enough to see Loki. I was in his arms. I tried to move and get out of the assassin's grasp.

"Don't move," he commanded.

"Wha-what did you do to me?" I murmured.

"It's a sedative," he said.

"Magic," I whispered much like someone who was high.

I looked around and saw that we were in a plane type thing. I struggled in the chaffing fibers of the rope. I could feel my pulse thrumming against the tight bind.

"Stop struggling."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked as I struggled even more.

"If Thor survives it gives him a good incentive to come to me."

"You sure it's not anything personal?" I said in a bitchy and angry tone.

I watched as his face became even more tensed. He killed Phil and I don't know how many others. Coulson's stabbing did it for me. I have no sympathy for him anymore.

"You listen here," he said viciously, "I know you are upset, but I did what I did. Now get over it go."

"You kill people, you're the Chitauri's little bitch, you dropped you're brother from the sky, now you've kidnapped me and you plan on killing more people through a stupid ass war. At this point you could go die in a ditch and I wouldn't care!"

He looked hurt. I suppose it was a surprise that I would be so pissed. I bit my bottom lip as my anger began to flare higher.

"Sir," a stranger said, "we've arrived."

**~Page Break~**

I was set on top of a couch on a top level floor of a building. The ropes were still tight. Loki unraveled the section of rope that was around my shoulders and used it to tie my ankles together. I scowled in defiance as I tried to kick to face.

"Hold still!" he said.

"You're hurting me," I huffed out.

"Just be patient."

I sat there very uncomfortably. I shifted around trying to get my blood to circulate. He began to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

Loki didn't respond. I sat up the best I could on the couch.

"Actually, I'm planning to threaten you."

I heard that through the locked door.

"Stark!" I shouted.

I didn't get a response. I grunted in frustration. I should have never have given S.H.I.E.L.D blue prints for all those weapons. Coulson would still be alive. I feel so guilty...

I saw a frame with a very sharp end. I pushed myself against the sharp end. I rubbed the ropes trying to cut them. I hissed in pain as the blade acidently sliced me. After a few minutes I felt and heard the ropes snap.

I slid the now slightly red ropes off and pulled the rest of them.

I grabbed my katana off the table and slipped it on my back. I tried the door, but it was locked. I unsheathed my my weapon and slashed the door knob right off.

I ran out with my katana held at my side.

"Katerina?" Loki said.

I ran outside. I came across the most awful sight. Manhattan was under the Chitauri attack.

"What have you done?" I said shocked.

This is so strange... I mean just yesterday this city was normal and lively. Now people were scrambling in utter terror, buildings are breaking, and aliens are killing. It makes me sick to my stomach.

"Come here," he said standing on top of a platform like thing.

He looked smug. That started to piss me off.

"No."

I felt myself being pulled like a gripping hand at my core. I blinked and saw Loki mere centimeters from my face. I blushed and tried to pull away. His magic is so unpredictable.

"Loki!"

"Thor?"

I tried to turn around to get a better look at him, but Loki had me by my arm.

"Let go of Katrina right now," he fiercely.

"No," Loki said.

I did what I don't normally do. I kneed the mischief god in the groin. He grunted in pain and his grip loosened considerably. He doubled over and I felt a stray hand catch me in the gut I began to free fall.


	12. The War

**AN: Sorry for such a long update. Really sorry.**

I screamed and felt like my heart was in my throat. My limbs felt numb and unmoving. I'm going to die.

"Safe!" Stark shouted.

I felt metalic hands scoop me up bridal style. I groped at Stark's shoulders desperately. My screams were now lessened, but I was still thrashing around in fear.

"Hold still," Stark said "I'm gonna drop you."

I tried to calm myself as I witnessed a military looking aircraft begin to fall.

"Who's in that ship?" I asked.

"Hold on a sec.," Stark said making a sharp turn.

I felt my gut take a nasty dive. We quickly landed next to Natasha, Steve and Clint. I got out of his arms and stepped near them. Stark went back into the sky.

"She's all yours," he said.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"Fine," Cap said.

The portal began to widen. It was literally a big hole in the atmosphere ripping our demension and making its own pathway. Giant monsters came flying by us. It emitted rows and rows of normal sized Chitauri. A few of them landed on the sides of buildings clawing their way up to terrorize people. It was... undescribable.

"Stark, you seeing this?" Steve said.

My sister, Clint and I ran behind the taxi for cover. Steve soon joined us after a few moments. Blasts were being heard around me. I peeked over the cab. Loki was firing at the civilians like sitting ducks.

"They're fish in a barrel down there," Steve said.

Natasha fired a few shots. I looked at what was approaching.

"We got this. It's good. Go," she said.

"Do you think you can hold them off?" he asked.

"Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure," he promptly fired an arrow at the offending Chitauri coming around.

Captain America left. I ran over to the bus that had people trapped inside. Hawkeye helped a few kids threw the broken window. I tried prying the doors open, however they were a bit too strong and he helped me. I pointed to the safest looking building as possible.

"Go," I instructed a small child.

They all fled. I looked at Hawkeye.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"You need this," he said handing me a small ear device, "It'll allow everyone to communicate."

I nodded as I stuck it in my ear snuggly and quickly. I heard the wierd chirping from the Chitauri behind us. I turned around and drew my katana. I held out threateningly.

"Duck," I heard Clint say.

I did; he shot 1 of the Chitauri between the eyes that jumped down in surprise. I straightened up. I watched as Hawkeye went back over to Natasha. I watched their backs as they took out the ones from afar.

"It's just like Budapest all over again," my sister said.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently."

I slashed at the offending Chitauri. I knocked his gun-like weapon out of its hand. He made a punch and I narrowly ducked out of the way. I took this opportunity to stab the Chitauri in the gut. It collapsed immediately. I yanked my katana out of its unique flesh. I heard another one behind at close proximity. I took my katana, still in my crouched position, brought it close to my side and stabbed the Chitauri from behind. I grunted when I heard it penerate what I assume is its leg. The alien made a chirping squeal of pain. I did a quick spin which probably resulted in me facing him. I knocked off the rest of his already damaged leg. The Chitauri fell to the ground missing part of the lower of his leg. I stood up panting slightly with a bit of blood trickling down my knee cap and a small hole in my jeans. Oh well.

I looked up and more Chitauri came in what seemed like packs. I looked behind me and the two assassins to fight close ranged as the Chitauri's numbers began to build. I started to back up closer to them.

I heard the _whoosh _of my blade as I swiped it at the upcoming enemies. I chopped a few heads off and stabbing most that came my way. Others came by and it was becoming overwhelming. I saw a few arrows wiz by my head hitting the ones that came at my blind spots. My movements were starting to become sluggish as I was tiring just a bit.

I looked over once again and Hawkeye was tackled. My sister had taken one of the Chitauri's weapons and began to use it to her advantage.

I was about to guard from an attack of 3 advancing aliens when Captain America showed up and kicked them away. He hit others with his shield to deflect them. I held my katana at my katana outward preparing for more.

My ears perked up a bit as I heard crackling of electricity. I looked in the direction of the source and saw Thor. I along with the rest of my friends walked over to him.

"Katerina, what are you doing here? I thought the metal man was going to take you far away from here?"

"I can't just leave you guys. That would just be wrong."

"It is too dangerous. You must leave."

"I can't. Even if you send me away I can simply come back," I said.

"Sorry to interrupt but what's the story upstairs?" the captain asked.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable," Thor said.

I heard from my little ear chip, "Thor's right..we gotta deal with these guys."

"How do you do this?" Natasha asked.

"As a team."

"I've got unfinished business with Loki," Thor said.

"Yeah? Well, get in line," Hawkeye said fixing his arrows.

"Same here," I said without venom like Hawkeye.

I placed my scabbard on the ground and not really caring what happens to it. I have multiple ones at home that fit this katana. I need off my back for mobility sake.

"Save it. Loki's going to keep this fight focused on us, and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild."

We followed our captain as we kind of formed a semi-circle.

"We've got Stark up top. He's going to need us to..."

We came closer as Bruce approached us coming of a motorcycle. I kind of thought that he was dead. I'm glad to see him alive obviously.

"So, this seems horrible," he said breaking the silence.

"I've seen worse."

"Sorry."

"No, we could use a little worse."

"Stark we got him."

"Banner?"

"Just like you said," Steve said.

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you."

One of the more giant and flying Chitauri came by, closely following Stark.

"I don't see how that's a party."

"Dr. Banner, now might be a really good time for you to get angry."

Bruce began to walk casually to the fast coming alien.

"That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry."

Bruce willing tranformed into the Hulk. He punched the huge metallic beast with what seemed like ease. He growled animalistically and the monster started to fall forward. Some of the amor fell off.

"Hold on," Iron Man said.

He shot out balls of sparks from his hands at the chinks in the amor where flesh was showing. I took cover under one of the turned over taxi cabs as the Chitauri exploded.

I stood between Thor and Hawkeye as we were all in a circle. The Hulk roared. I held out my katana in front of me in a threatening manner not knowing what else will come.

"Guys," Natasha said warningly.

"Call it, Captain," Stark said.

"Alright listen up. Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton on want you on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than 3 blocks out, you turn it back or you you turn it to ash."

"Can you give me a lift?" Clint asked.

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas."

They flew up to the top of the roof.

"Thor, you got to try to bottleneck that portal. Slow 'em down. You got the lightning. Light the bastards up."

Thor swung Mjolnir rapidly and took off.

"We're gonna stay here on the ground. We keep the keep the fighting here," I nodded.

"And Hulk... smash."

I watched as the Hulk lifted off taking down the Chitauri with ease and contempt. Many thoughts raced in through my mind. Am I really a member of the Avengers? This is so strange... I mean I'm not strong like everybody else or special. It took time to build myself up to be this good with my katana. I don't feel powerful wielding it. What purpose do I serve for them?

"Katerina?" I heard Captain America ask.

"Hmm?"

"You ready?"

I nodded briefly. I began to see many of the offending Chitauri and Steve left me and my sister. I held out my katana threateningly. One jumped in front of me. I went for where typically the jugular is. It made a a final chirping. I heard shots from the gun-like weapon from Natasha right beside me. I rested for a second, but one grabbed me from behind. I could hear the sizzle on the Chitauri skin from my talisman, but it didn't let go.

"Ugh!" I groaned.

I struggled as he had me around my neck. Air was escaping my lungs rapidly. I have to do something quick. I felt the adrenaline kick in finally; it rushed through my veins. I shoved my blade in his upper thigh so hard that I think it went through. It must have been in a chink of his armor. I felt the grip around my neck loosen as my captor cried out in pain. I dropped to my feet and pulled out my katana with a gross _pop_. I watched him fall. I could feel a dull throbbing on my neck; I hope I don't bruise. I looked around panting to get a clear view of what was going on. I looked over and saw my sister take down the final one in this area.

I heard a jump and raised my weapon a similar reaction happened with Natasha. It was just Captain America. I lowered my katana and continued with my labored breathing.

"Captain, none of this is going to mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal."

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it."

"Well, maybe it's not about guns."

I looked over at the approaching Chitauri. Captain gave them a look.

"I got it," I said a bit wearily.

I ran over to them. They advanced with their guns. One fired at me I dodged narrowly. I swipped the gun out of his hand with my katana. Steve soon joined as the fight took place on the bridge. Too many started to approach, so I took cover behind one of the cars. When they all came too close and were coming at one side of the really long van, I jumped them from behind. I slashed them in the backs with one long strike. A few turned and got me in the gut before I could move out of the way in time. I winced in pain. Then Stark flew around and took them out with his thrusters.

I stood upright a bit more. I looked over for more enemies knowing Captain America could handle himself right here. I ran over to the one jumping down from the sky. I didn't stay long though... because I saw the person I least wanted to see right now: Loki. He came flying on one of the Chitauri ship things that can fly. I gulped.

I started looking for a place I could hide, but I found none. The places that it would have been appropriate were on fire. There's no good there. I began to feel severely panicked when he began to fly lower.

I started at run back to Steve maybe he can help. It was futile because he scooped me up seemingly effortlessly. I screamed as I was held flush to him. I struggled much like I did when Stark caught me mid-air. I screamed.

"I might drop you, hold still," Loki said.

"Please put me down," I cried out.

I felt for the ground of the ship like thing with my feet. I found it and kept firm there.

"Katerina? What's going on?" Clint and Natasha said.

"Help would be nice," I said.

Loki scoffed as he made a quick fly around. Thankfully I still had my katana. I can't really do much considering the hold that I'm in. He flew right behind Natasha who was heading to Stark tower as planned.

"I got him," Hawkeye said.

"Wait!" Natasha and I both said.

The arrow landed right at the back of the ship. Loki scoffed again, but I knew better Hawkeye doesn't miss his mark. I buried my face in his gut. I prayed to every god I know that whatever happened wouldn't kill me. I heard steady ticking. Crap.

I, thankfully, didn't get the brunt of the blast. It was Loki's back. I screamed as I did somersaults in the air. I felt my legs sticking out which was not good. It felt like everything was going slower, so I pulled in my legs with my arms making a ball. I peeked through my knees and saw I was getting closer to the lowest portion of the roof of The Stark Tower. I loosened my body so it wouldn't be such a hard impact. I began to roll from the edge. The ball I made of myself unformed and I began to roll on my side rapidly. I started to slow down when I tried to grip something to slow down. I could feel myself gradually slowing down from my barrel roll. I felt my back hit a glass door as I came to a stop.

"Ow," I murmured.

I looked down at my body. It was pretty battered. My knee cap that was already bleeding was worse, my gut that got punched was throbbing, my neck a bit sore, and there was blood trickling down between my eyes.

"Uh!" I cried out sitting up against the glass.

"Are you okay?" I heard Hawkeye asked through the chip.

"Fine overall, but a little shaky on the dismount."

I tried to stand, but I still needed a good few moments to rest as I fell back down. I started to shake slightly as I drew my legs into my stomach. I breathed in a bit harshly. I heard the roar of The Hulk and my eyes widened. He threw Loki in Stark Tower. My eyes widened and I tried yet again, this time it was successful. I stumbled up the tower threw the the glass door and then in the elevator. I heard the ding and saw Loki lying against the broken floor. He made a astonished whimper/wheeze.

I laughed hollowly. I winced because of the pain in my abdomen. He didn't respond. I knelt beside after stumbling there.

"Are you okay?" I asked a little more seriously.

"Fine," he wheezed.

I gave a small pout like expression. Despite everything he's done... I still consider him a friend. I know that sounds stupid and dumb on my part and I've agreed about unfinished business part, but not in a completely negative way. I may have been extremely angrier with him earlier today for killing Phil and kidnapping me the 2nd time today, but I don't disown him as a friend. I've never turned my back completely on any of my friends before. I value my friends to a high degree.

"You sure about that?" I said picking off the rubble on top of him.

"Why are you being nice to me?" he said trying to sit up.

"You're my friend," I said.

He scoffed at me, "That's a lie."

He tried to sit up, but I pushed him back down gently.

"Once I make a friend I try to keep them for life, so I'm not lying."

"I know," I heard him mutter quietly _almost_ inaudibly.

"What?" I asked.

There was a short pause.

"What did you mean by, 'I know'," I asked.

"It's time I told you this," I listened, "When I stole that necklace around your neck it was in jealousy of my brother a few years ago. I wasn't worthy so I threw it down the Bifrost. I never imagined it end up taken by a human and a 4 year old girl for that matter. It was quite a fun surprise when your guardian Sven gave it to you. He claims it's to protect you. He made those foolish little predictions because it burnt his skin and didn't do that to yours. That's why he was so serious about telling you stories about the 9 realms and stories the Midgardians used to worship once upon a time. I watched you stumble through life in your childhood and how it seemed to want to make miserable at every turn. I found it entertaining, you see, it almost seemed like one of those bad and cheesy short stories, but you still kept going. I found that strange, most would give up around the first tragedy. So, here's the question that I've been wondering for quite some time: what motivated you to keep going?"

I was shocked. This is just too much to process on one sitting. I blinked a few times in silence for at a minutes.

"You've been watching me?" I shivered feeling creeped out.

"Not in a perverted way or anything. More of a curious way," he defended calmly.

"But still...," scooting just a little bit.

"Will answer my question or not?" he said sitting up.

"If you had been watching me then you should know. But, I'll just tell you. I just got sick of crying and feeling bad for myself."

"Hmm," he said.

I then heard, "Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down."

"Really?" I said holding onto the chip in my ear.

"Do it!" Steve said.

"Wait!" Stark said.

"Stark, these things are still coming."

"I got a nuke coming and it's gonna blow in less than a minute. I know just where to put it."

"Stark, you know that's a one way street."

"Save the rest for the turn J."

I got up and looked out of the window. The tell tale truth was evident. Iron Man was carrying a nuclear warhead up to the portal.

"Stupid Americans, you nuke everything," I grumbled.

I watched as he disappeared it. I was quite relieving to know I wasn't going to die from a nuclear strike, but I also felt really nervous about Tony not returning he may not be the best of people sometimes but that doesn't mean he should die.

"You're actually concerned for the man?" Loki asked amused.

"Of course," I said, "he's my teammate. I'm an Avenger too."

I still didn't Stark.

"Close it," I heard Steve say.

My heart felt heavy. Even though I didn't know him at all really, but he did sacrifice life.

I watched and what looked like a dot fell from the portal. Is that Stark?

I looked back and Loki began to crawl out of the impression the Hulk made. I was still pretty creeped out by Loki. I shivered involuntarily.

"Are you should be moving?" I asked uncertainly.

"I'm fine," he sighed painfully.

I looked over back and my fellow Avengers were here.

"Are you alright, Katerina?" Thor asked taking in my battered appearance.

He brushed away the blood trickling from my forehead. I winced slightly at the small cut. He then brought me into a loose embrace with one arm as I began to shake a bit. I put all my wieght on him feeling extremely dizzy.

"I'm fine," I said shuddered, "How about you?"

He smiled, "I am fine."

Everybody pointed threateningly at Loki.

"If it's any consolation I'll have that drink now," he said.


End file.
